Houses of Gathuram
Gathuram has one of the most complex histories in Dwarrow crossing as far as lineage goes, and many of the various guilds and landmarks in the city are owned by seperate families. This is a list of the most important families and clans in the city. Great Families House Thain House Thain was a powerful and honorable house. They were some of the original inhabitants of the settlement that became Gathuram, and later became its rulers. However their line was extinguished during the Second War after the Clash at Hookfast. This also extinguished the Ardin line that House Glain had married into, leaving no true heirs. House Glain House Glain is the bastard splinter branch of House Glain. It was founded by Glorin Glain, originally known as Glorin Stone, the bastard son of Ardrik Thain. When Thain left Gathuram with his family to greet his family in Logrun he left Glorin behind to rule as acting Steward. However upon hearing the news of his father's line being destroyed, Glorin founded his own house and took control of the city with little resistance. Major Families House Firekeep House Firekeep are the official owners of Gathuram tower and the largest contributors to the Keepers of the Tower. They are obviously large enthusiasts of the Faith of the Light. They have quite a bit of spiritual and symbolic power in the city because of this, however they are only moderately wealthy and have no true men at arms. When Glorin I first took power in Gathuram he married Zendrid Firekeep, partly for attraction, and partly to show that the divine powers of the world blessed his reign. Together they gave birth to Hamhic Glain, Zenaith Glain, and Trog Glain. Both Hamhic and Zenaith would eventually ascend to the throne despite their father paying little attention to them. House Keydigger House Keydigger owns the mines of Mt. Gathuram and is highly influencial in both the Tunnels District and the Smiths District. They are one of the richest Houses in Gathuram and by far one of the most clever. Glorin grew tired of Zendrid after their third child and divorced her, instead marrying Aylid Keydigger. He inheritted her wealth and the city profitted immensely because of this. Security was better, prices were high, and the economy was good. They gave birth to Dran Glain and Niveme Glain, who both married into other houses, removing them from the line for the throne. House High-Hammer House High-Hammer isn't incredibly wealthy however they are highly powerful. They control the Masons' Guild of the city and tend to the Gathering Field, making them militarily integral and influencial in times of war. House High-Hammer married into House Glain twice in its second generation. Firstly for love, Trog Glain married Baelin High-Hammer. Secondly much later for lust and power, Beodre High-Hammer (who was Baelin's cousin) had grown very tired of her husband and divorced him. She and Dran Glain met at a gathering and the next week she was pregnant, the two were married and later gave birth to Glorid High-Hammer. Glorid would go on to marry Nyraz Stone, the Bastard of Niveme Ironfire (nee Glain, Glorin's first daughter) Nyraz and Glorid would give go on to birth to Nyro High-Hammer. This makes Nyro High-Hammer the second cousin and heir apparent to Niranye Glain. House Ironfire House Ironfire is by far the most ambitious of all of the Houses in Gathuram. Their lineage is ancient but their two main players are Airdrid and Alda Ironfire. House Ironfire owns bits and pieces of nearly every district in Gathuram and even have small holdings in various other city-states. Airdrid once trained with the Guardians' Guild, and Alda studied in Whetstone and was eventually knighted. House Ironfire first tried to marry into House Glain with Alda's marriage to Zenaith I, but Zenaith left Alda for Drordan, which offended the house but not enough to kill their ambition. House Ironfire's ambition paid off when Airdrid married Niveme Glain, who took her new husband's name. This set up House Ironfire as potential sucessors to the throne. Niveme and Airdrid gave birth to three children. Two boys who both kept the Ironfire name, one married a man, the other had three bastards and died alone. However, the third child, a girl got revenge for her aunt. This daughter was Niranye Ironfire, who married Zenaith II (her aunt's ex-spouse's child, and her technical second cousin). They gave birth to Niranye I, who would become the new Lady of Gathuram, and who had an Ironfire parent. Minor Families House Guardith House Guardith maintains the training and housing of recruits into Gathuram's militia. It is highly loyal to House Glain. A member of House Guardith named Fildinaught was married to Aidanark Ironfire, the brother of Niranye Ironfire. Glain Rulers of Gathuram Category:Dwarrows Category:Dwarrow Crossing Category:Family Trees Category:History